Love knows no bounds
by LiLkRiSsY
Summary: -::UpDatEd::- Mary and Danny have always been through obstacles but this may be one that will be difficult to overcome. When Mary's life is threatened, what will Danny do and how will he respond?
1. Prologue

Love knows no bounds  
  
Author: LiLkRiSsY  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: This is my first shot at a Las Vegas fanfic and I don't have everything completely outlined so I apologize firsthand if it's chunky at first. This will be a Mary/Danny fic and that's as much as I know for sure so far. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a typical warm day in the bustling, flashy Las Vegas. The Montecito Casino housed some of the most advanced technology and a team that was ready for just about anything. Well, except perhaps two electronic geniuses who were capable of deciphering any matter of code and mastering the most advanced technology known to man. Ed Deline, the president of operations along with his right hand man, Danny McCoy headed the surveillance for the Montecito. Unknown to Ed and Danny, they were about to be put into a predicament that would determine the fate of one woman.  
  
Continued... please R&R! 


	2. Regrets

Love knows no bounds  
  
Author: LiLkRiSsY  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
A/N: Here's the official first chapter. I hope that it's enjoyable.  
  
Day 1: Regrets  
  
Mary Connell who is charge of entertainment for the Montecito was busy tapping her fingers against her cheek thinking about tomorrow night's show. As she strolled through the casino her eyes roamed over the people occupied inside. She saw Samantha Marquez, known to everyone as Sam, busy with several wealthy clients. Delinda Deline bustling at Mystique, and Nessa Holt keeping an eye on everything. The person, who caught her eye, was none other than Danny McCoy.  
  
Mary was not one to deny her feelings to herself but to others she displayed a sense of subtlety and often tried to mask them. She knew a long time ago, the feelings she had for Danny. It was during the fourth grade, she fell in love with the boy who gave her, her very first kiss. For years, she vied for his attention but all the while accepting what she could get from him which was his friendship. Finally the moment came when they were living together with Danny's father, that she got what she's wanted for as long as she remembered. Danny told her that he loved her and that night, they made love for the very first time. However, soon after, Danny left Mary for the Marines without an explanation. It nearly destroyed Mary, but she was able to, after a long amount of time get over it and move on with her life until they began to work in the same casino. Old feelings resurfaced in Mary, the ones that she didn't want but couldn't control at the same time.  
  
Mary sighed and looked away from Danny's profile. That's when she bumped smack into Luis Perez.  
  
"Hi there, Mary," said Luis.  
  
Mary gave him a small smile and responded, "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Police business," said Luis.  
  
Mary raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," Luis said, chuckling. "Listen, Mary, I was thinking about tonight, I really enjoyed having coffee with you, so how would you like to go to dinner?"  
  
Mary pursed her lips and her mind briefly drifted toward Danny and felt a pang of guilt but she shook those thoughts away and turned back toward Luis with a smile, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," Luis said, he took Mary's hand and kissed it lightly and began to walk out.  
  
"Okay, great." Mary said to a departing Luis.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Danny McCoy surveyed the perimeter in search of any suspicious behavior and what he saw instead pit a fireball in his stomach. He saw his best friend, Mary Connell conversing with Luis and they looked a little too friendly for his liking. When he saw Luis kiss Mary's hand, Danny had an urge to walk up to Luis and punch him in the face. He was finally able to curb the rage that was built up in his gut and look away from the nauseating scene. Danny always felt that he was too young to be tied down but there was always something that made him feel guilty and jealous when it had to do with Mary.  
  
Danny had known Mary every since they were young children. They became the best of friends, and Danny knew he had her to count on. She became a big importance in his life and every time he came close to loving her, he backed off and tried to deal with it in different ways. He would try partying with other girls but it never worked because he always came back to Mary. They had a connection that always brought them together for whatever the reason.  
  
Danny was very careful about his feelings. The one time he let his guard down was when he finally got the courage and balls to tell that Mary that he loved her. The day that they made love was one of the happiest moments in Danny's life but it also terrified him. He never felt closer to a person, and that scared the crap out of him. He couldn't handle the fact that he was actually in love and the fear of losing her if they actually got together was what scared him the most.  
  
His mother was the love of his father's life and Danny saw how destroyed he became when she died. He felt that the best way to avoid that was to keep the person he cared about most in a position where he could never lose her. Mary was the only stable presence in his life and if he hurt her, he would lose that so he tried telling himself that the only way to keep her in his life was as his friend. So without a word, he joined the Marines and was able to keep his feelings in check and try to get over Mary and lose all romantic feelings he felt for her. After the long stint in the Marines, all he could think of was the time he spent in it, and he felt relieved that now he could never lose Mary. That was until he actually laid eyes on her and realized that they would be working in the same casino.  
  
He casually walked over to Mary when Luis left.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Danny.  
  
Mary was a little puzzled but said, "Sure."  
  
"So uh... I saw you talking to Luis."  
  
"Yeah...," Mary raised her eyebrows.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did he want?" Danny tried to ask casually.  
  
"Yes I do mind a little, but if you must know, he asked me out to dinner tonight."  
"Oh... and you're going?"  
  
"Sure," said Mary.  
  
A cell phone rang which turned out to be Danny's. Ed needed to see him right away.  
  
"Mary, I've got to go, Ed needs me right now."  
  
"Well, okay are you done interrogating me already, though?"  
  
"Yeah, no... uh... I'll talk to you later...I've got to go." Danny yelled as he ran through the casino.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and turned away from Danny running. She was never sure what was going on in Danny's head. Sometimes she could swear that he had the same feelings for her as she did for him like when he just asked about Luis. But that is what made her frustrated because it was times like that that confused her because other times he swore that he wasn't ready for a relationship, he loved her as a friend, etc. It made her angry because he had no right to be jealous as he was the one who rejected her and left her for the Marines. But when she gets a little male attention in comes protective Danny ready to pound anyone who tries to get near her. She was half happy and half angry when those situations arose. But she was tired of all it and although she still harbored the feelings of complete love for Danny, she wasn't sure if she was ready to move on but she definitely wanted to and was willing to try.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Jordan Jeffries and Teddy Baker were plotting on the best way to get what they needed from the Montecito. Why the Montecito? Well, the best way to get something was to exchange it for something even more important. Jordan was well acquainted with the likes of two of the employees of the Montecito, ever since high school. Mary Connell and Danny McCoy. Oh, how he despised Danny McCoy. Jordan admired Mary from afar and he observed how in love she was with Danny. And he hated the way that he treated her. Danny had a gorgeous woman who was in love with him and he tosses her away like she's of no importance.  
  
Years later, and many degrees in computer science and technology, Jordan is introduced to Teddy Baker. They become partners in the field of science and go well beyond their time when dealing with microchips and such. Their defiance of law came when they got their first taste of crime. They accidentally broke into the secret files of the bank and were able to transfer funds into secret accounts that couldn't be traced. They set their eyes on a bigger payout but also with bigger risks. There wasn't a plot that they planned; it was a simple hostage ransom situation.  
  
The question was, who? Quite simply, it would be someone of great importance to the team of operations for the Montecito. But it would also be someone that could be easier subdued and one with a more trusting spirit. Immediately, Jordan set his sights on Mary Connell. He could easily manipulate her into trusting him, get the 25 million dollars from the Montecito, and shove it into Danny McCoy's face that he was outsmarted and that Mary was taken away from him.  
  
"Let the games begin," said Jordan.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Jeffries?" asked Teddy.  
  
"Definitely, they won't suspect a thing. All I've got to do is run into Mary Connell, act like I haven't seen her since high school and invite her to have a drink."  
"What about McCoy, he works close with Deline?"  
  
"I guess that's the only little hitch. But he can't be around her 24/7; I'll just get her when he's not around."  
  
"When do you want to get her?" asked Teddy.  
  
"Tomorrow night. You have everything ready right?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Yup. We'll soon be millionaires," said Teddy greedily.  
  
"Yeah," said Jordan, absentmindedly. He was busy thinking about sticking it to Danny McCoy's face. Jordan didn't want to hurt Mary, though. He loved her or so he in his deluded mind thought. Teddy and Jordan had to be prepared for anything because Danny would do anything to save Mary.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Ever have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" asked Mary.  
"Sure, I'm a cop, I always have that feeling," said Luis.  
  
"I don't know... call it intuition but I just do not have a good feeling for some odd reason." Mary said worriedly.  
  
Mary and Luis were sitting near the open pool and having drinks. They had decided to just relax after having dinner. Mary was having a great time but every so often her minds drifted to Danny, like they frequently did. It killed her to still keep thinking about him while she was trying to move on.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," said Luis, reassuringly.  
  
After their date Luis walked Mary back to the casino. Mary gave him a goodnight kiss and Luis left. Mary smiled as she walked in to grab her stuff and head home. To her surprise, Danny was still there sitting in Mystique with a solemn expression. He looked preoccupied and was staring at the ground when she saw him.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Mary as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Danny looked up and saw Mary and was taken aback. She looked exceptionally beautiful even though to him she always did. She was wearing a slinky black dress that showed off her curves and accented her hair which was pinned up in a sophisticated French twist. Of course Mary knew something was wrong, even if Danny tried to hide his feelings, most of them were visible to Mary, except for maybe his feelings for her.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" said Danny.  
  
"Well, I was just worried... so I just came back to grab some stuff I left. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Mary said as her hand left his shoulder.  
  
"Wait," Danny grabbed Mary's wrist.  
  
"Did you just come back from your date with Luis?"  
  
"Yes I did," Mary informed him while pulling her hand away.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"I had a wonderful time."  
  
"That's great." Danny plastered a fake small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm heading home, so... I'll see you tomorrow Danny." Mary said as she leaned down to give him a hug.  
  
"Mary, I'll walk you."  
  
"Danny, it's okay. Just stay here."  
  
"No, no. I have to get home too anyway."  
  
Mary sighed and relented. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They walked in silence for awhile until they reached Danny's car. The car ride was mostly in silence too until Danny broke it.  
  
"Do you like him?" Danny asked quietly.  
  
"Who?" Mary knew who he meant but she felt she had to feign ignorance.  
"Luis."  
  
"Oh... yeah, he's a great guy."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Danny, why are you asking me these questions?" Mary asked with a little frustration.  
  
"Mary, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, I just thought I'd be entitled to know how your life is going on."  
  
They finally reached Mary's apartment and they got out.  
  
"Danny you don't have to walk me."  
  
"Yes I do. You haven't even answered me yet."  
  
Neither said a word until they reached Mary's door. Danny grabbed a hold of Mary's arm.  
  
"Please, Mary. I just want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I care."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Mary, I..." Danny trailed off and his face turned away from hers.  
  
"What?" Mary asked tentatively and curiously.  
  
"Nothing... I... I'm glad you had a good time tonight. Good night, Mary." Danny said quickly as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
Mary sighed heavily and with frustration as she slammed the door of her apartment.  
  
Danny was now bumping his head against the wall continuously angry at himself for not just telling her how he felt. That seeing her with another guy angered him. That seeing her happy with someone else made him jealous. That she meant the world to him. That he loved her. Danny sighed and thought to himself that when it was the right time he would do it. But little did he know that maybe after tonight, he may not have the chance to do it.  
  
Continued... please R&R! 


	3. A slight hitch

Love knows no bounds  
  
Author: LiLkRiSsY  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: Well just to let you know the rating went up a little because I used more profanity in this chapter, it was needed so just FYI. I wasn't completely happy with the way this turned out but this is the way I had to do it, so sorry if you see the imperfections that I do! I'll appreciate some constructive criticism. BUT! Hope you like this next chapter! =)  
  
A slight hitch  
  
"Now... how should I approach her?" Jordan Jeffries thought to himself. It would be easy seeing as Jordan and Mary were classmates back in high school along with Danny. But Jordan had doubts and hesitations, sometimes he just thought about calling the whole thing off. There was always a chance that Mary could get hurt in the process and Jordan didn't want that on his hands. He was in love with Mary, ever since high school but of course her heart was with Danny McCoy and Jordan could never get near her unless he was willing to risk a broken nose from Danny.  
  
In high school, Jordan was the typical geek, good with numbers and computers, bad with girls and socializing. But despite all that, Mary, though popular with her classmates, she was always polite and nice to him and even admired his intelligence. That was the reason that Jordan fell in love with her. Over the years, Jordan matured, grew into his body, and in a way, blossomed to a respectable looking man.  
  
"Okay... it's now or never, no going back. I just gotta just go up to her, if I want this plan to go through." Jordan thought as he approached Mary Connell who was speaking animatedly to someone. Jordan was always taken by Mary and today was no exception; she was always beautiful to him. Dressed in a simple black tank and pants, she looked like a goddess to him.  
  
"Mary... is that you? Mary Connell?" Jordan said with fake surprise.  
  
Mary turned at the voice and was at first in confusion at who this person could be. His face was a little familiar but she couldn't quite place her finger on who it could be...  
  
"It's Jordan. Jordan Jeffries... from high school?"  
  
Mary finally realized that this was her classmate from high school. He was always the class genius although Mary never really paid much attention to him. They never really talked and her thoughts were occupied with Danny McCoy back then. From what she remembered, Jordan was scrawny and usually picked on. But now... he looked like a completely different person. For one, he shot up in height and topped six feet now. His build was much bigger from what it was in high school. He still wore horn-rimmed glasses, but now it gave him a more sophisticated, successful look.  
  
"Oh! Jordan... wow... you look so different. I didn't recognize you at first. How long has it been? How are you doing?" Mary said with a bright smile on her face as she gave him a brief hug.  
  
Jordan thought happily that this was exactly the type of reaction he expected and wanted from Mary Connell. He wasn't surprised though; Mary was that type of person, kind and sweet. Jordan wasn't expecting the hug though and he savored it.  
  
Jordan grinned and said, "It's been a while I guess. How are you, Mary? You look great still."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'm actually the Events Coordinator here. What brings you to the Montecito?"  
  
"Oh, just came for some R and R. I'm just here with a few friends. I thought I'd take some time off work."  
  
"That's great. So what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a systems analyst. Listen, Mary. I'd really like to catch up, so I was wondering if you're busy tonight."  
  
Mary hesitated but just for a second. "Sure. Do you want to go to Mystique? It's that restaurant just over there." Mary pointed out to Jordan.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about this place I found out about, the Red Vine, it's just a short distance from here if you don't mind. I really became fond of it."  
  
"Um... I think I know what restaurant you're talking about. Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great... should I pick you up?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Tonight at 8?"  
  
"Sounds terrific. It was nice seeing you, Jordan."  
  
"You too, see you later, Mary."  
  
Mary waved to Jordan as he left. For some odd reason, a shiver went up her back but she just brushed off the feeling. It was nice to see someone from her high school and to see that he was doing so great.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"It's done." Jordan said into his cell phone.  
  
"Good. I'm getting more worried about all that security at the Montecito." Teddy Baker replied.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as I get Mary away from those cameras, we'll be able to get everything we've always wanted."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her after we get the money?"  
  
Jordan wasn't sure how to respond to that. For one, he knew that Mary wasn't really the type to fall in love with criminals especially after using her to get money. But he couldn't hurt nor could he return her. He wanted her, but it was highly unlikely she would fall in love with him after the little scheme.  
  
"We'll figure that out when everything's done."  
  
"Don't tell me you're attached to her, Jeffries."  
  
"No, what are you talking about? She's just someone that we're using to get all the money we'll ever need."  
  
"All right. Don't get soft on me, Jeffries. We're getting the money and busting the hell out of Vegas."  
  
"Shut up, Baker, I'll handle it. Just make sure you got everything ready for tonight when I pick her up."  
  
"I'm always ready. Just make sure red isn't a screamer otherwise I'll have to stuff her mouth with something."  
  
"Be careful with her. We need her."  
  
"Shut the hell up. Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt red."  
  
"All right, see you later."  
  
Jordan shut his cell phone as he contemplated his plan. He wasn't sure how violent Teddy could be and he was a little scared for Mary but it was too late to back out now. Teddy was right, Jordan couldn't go soft.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Danny was avoiding Mary at all costs. The night before he nearly spilled his guts about his feelings for her even though he knew he wasn't ready to commit. He wanted to with all his heart but he didn't want to deal with the pain like his father had to endure. It was really difficult to avoid Mary; she wasn't an easy person to do it, especially since they were best friends. He was really curious of her plans tonight, and to see whether she'd be going out with Luis.  
  
Danny couldn't help disliking Luis, not as a person in general, but as the person who seemed to be getting under Mary's skin and seemingly the closest she's had. It made him angry that someone could get as close to Mary as he should be. As much as Danny wanted to, he wouldn't allow himself. When he saw Mary standing alone, he decided to push his pride aside and just talk to her.  
  
"Hey." Danny whispered into Mary's ear.  
  
Mary turned around and gave him a small smile. "Hi."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Have plans tonight?"  
  
"Actually I do! I forgot to tell you that I ran into Jordan Jeffries today!" Mary exclaimed as she clapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
Danny was confused and asked, "Jordan... who?"  
  
"Remember, he was in our class. He was the real quiet one, a genius."  
  
"Oh, that scrawny little kid."  
  
"He's not scrawny anymore, Danny."  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"I'm serious! Actually... he might even be taller than you actually now that I look at you."  
  
"Please... Jordan Jeffries?"  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Frankly I don't. Didn't he always have a crush on you?"  
  
"Well that I don't know."  
  
"It was obvious to everyone."  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"Well did you two have a pleasant conversation?"  
  
"Actually we did. He actually invited me to the Red Vine to catch up."  
  
Danny raised his eyebrows at Mary and already he didn't like the sound of that idea. From Mary's description, Jordan may actually be more of a gentleman and bold. Danny did not like that picture.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes he did. Danny did you want to come?"  
  
Danny wasn't expecting that but he was glad that she asked. Now he'd actually be able to keep an eye on her and set his eyes on Jordan himself to see whether Mary was exaggerating.  
  
"You think he'll mind? He might just want to see you alone." Danny said.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Just come okay... if you want to and if you're not busy. Otherwise don't. He's coming to pick me up at 8. So if you can make it, then come."  
  
"Okay... I'll meet you up at 8."  
  
They parted ways and Danny was already suspicious of this "Jordan" character. Of all places, Danny found the Red Vine an odd place to "catch up" if that indeed was Jordan's intention. It was a really secluded area where the flashy lights of Las Vegas were the dimmest. At least he'd be there with Mary.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Jordan whistled in his new suit as he walked happily with a single rose behind his back. Not only would he be filthy rich in hours, he would also have the girl of his dreams at his beck and call. She would be forced to follow all his instructions if she wanted to survive. Jordan smiled as he thought that nothing could go wrong at this point.  
  
He had Teddy hide in the backseat of his SUV. When Mary got into the passenger side, she'd get a whiff of the chloroform that Teddy had ready. There they would take her to their hiding spot to contact the Montecito with an untraceable number. It was intricately planned. It was perfect.  
  
Jordan saw Mary standing alone dressed in a beautiful black cocktail dress and clutching her purse while staring at her watch. His heart jumped at the sight of her.  
  
"Hey, Mary, ready?"  
  
Mary smiled and said, "Yeah... Jordan you don't mind if..."  
  
Danny McCoy suddenly came up and interrupted, "Hey, Mary."  
  
Jordan's smile was wiped off his face.  
  
"Hey, you must be Jordan; Mary told me all about you. I didn't even recognize you, how have you been?" Danny asked as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Yeah... you're Danny McCoy right?" Jordan faked a smile as he shook Danny's hand.  
  
"Well, Jordan I was just about to ask you..." Mary said before being interrupted by Danny once again.  
  
"You don't mind if I join you guys right? Mary invited me; I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of her. I'd really like to know what's been going on with you since high school, Jordan." Danny said with a smile.  
  
Mary looked at Jordan with a smile that said, "It's okay, right?"  
  
Jordan thought in his mind that this was the absolute last thing that he wanted and that it was definitely not okay but that'd be too suspicious. Leave it to Danny McCoy to again ruin Jordan's plans with Mary.  
  
"Sure... just let me make a phone call. I'll be right back." Jordan said as he walked out the doors of the Montecito.  
  
Mary and Danny looked at each other curiously and shrugged. Danny grabbed Mary's hand and squeezed it gently. Mary gave him an appreciative smile as they waited for Jordan to return.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Dammit, Baker, answer the fucking phone!" Jordan yelled with frustration.  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Teddy said into the phone as he answered it from inside the SUV.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Jordan asked angrily.  
  
"Well I wasn't sure if you were coming and it wouldn't look so good if red heard me talking on a phone as she got into the car, dumbass!"  
  
"Shit! We've got a problem!" Jordan yelled.  
  
"What now?" Teddy asked, frustrated.  
  
"There's been a slight hitch in plans."  
  
Continued... please R & R! 


	4. Into Effect

Love knows no bounds

Author: LiLkRiSsY

Rating: PG13

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I need inspiration to write and well I guess it took longer than expected. The whole story itself is still a bit messy to me but I'll pick it up. Anyway, hope that you like this chapter.

Into effect

"Sorry about that." Jordan said apologetically when he returned.

"It's okay." Mary replied.

"Ready? My car's outside."

"Sure." Mary followed Jordan out of the doors as Danny held back for a moment. He then caught up quickly to Mary.

"I don't trust this guy." Danny whispered in Mary's ear discreetly.

Mary gave him an exasperated look as she shrugged her shoulders. "I told you before that you didn't have to come."

Mary quickly got into the passenger side to avoid Danny and his constant whispers about Jordan.

Danny glared at Mary but she avoided his gaze by staring straight ahead as Danny slid into the backseat.

As the drive went on for a few minutes, no one said a word and Mary and Danny didn't notice the strange movement behind the backseat.

Jordan began to drive into an unfamiliar part of Las Vegas when Danny asked, "So, Jordan, where have you been working? Mary tells me you're a systems analyst."

"Yeah I am. I moved to LA after college and I've been working at a company there for the past 3 years."

As the street got narrower and more deserted, Mary got an uneasy feeling.

"Jordan, do you know where you're going?" Mary asked tentatively.

"Oh, don't worry I just thought I'd take a shortcut."

That was the signal.

Danny was struck suddenly in the back of the head hard with the butt of a gun as Jordan stopped the car. Danny groaned loudly as Mary turned sharply to see what happened. When she saw Danny slumped over the backseat and even through the darkness the blood seeping from the back of his head, she screamed. Jordan quickly grabbed the chloroform from the side of the door and thrust it against her face as he held her hands together. Mary struggled a moment before she passed out.

Jordan got out of the car and opened the back of the SUV. Teddy climbed out holding a bloodied gun and tissue wiping the blood off.

"Wasn't that big of a hitch, Jeffries. You worry too much." Teddy said calmly as he continued cleaning the butt of his gun.

"Well now what do we do with him? Keep him? He knows who I am." Jordan said worriedly as he paced the empty street.

"I say we kill him." Teddy said.

"What!? No way, I don't want to have to kill anyone just to get the money."

"Well you're the one freaking out about what we should do with him."

"Maybe... we could dump him somewhere far off and take his cell phone."

"It'd be a lot easier if we just shoot the bastard."

"No! Look, the chloroform might wear off soon so let's hurry up and ditch him."

"Whatever." Teddy said flippantly.

.............................................................................................................

"Mike have you seen Danny?" Ed asked the young man.

"He mentioned going somewhere but I have no idea where." Mike said as he tried to think.

"Hmm..." Ed hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll look around; see if I can find him." Mike offered.

"All right, go to it."

Mike went off to search for Danny.

Ed called Danny's cell phone several times but was only able to reach his voicemail. He was a little worried because Danny's phone was almost always on and he always picked up.

Mike came back fifteen minutes later with no luck.

"He's not around, Ed. I've tried calling his cell but no answer."

"Yeah, me either." Ed said.

"You don't think anything's wrong, do you? Maybe he went off and left his phone or there's no reception."

"I guess. I just... usually I know where Danny is even without him telling me, but..." Ed trailed off.

............................................................................................................

It took both Teddy and Jordan to drag Danny's unconscious body out of the car. They drove to a desert where they were sure hardly anyone passed. They also broke his cell phone so that he wouldn't be able to call for help.

"Anything else?" Teddy asked.

"No, I guess not."

"All right, let's get the hell out of here."

Teddy and Jordan got into the car where Mary was tied up in the backseat still under the effects of the chloroform.

Mary awoke twenty minutes later when she opened her eyes and she tried to move but couldn't. She realized she was bound and Jordan and Teddy were in the front seats. She tried wiggling the ropes off but they tied her tightly. Mary was terrified and suddenly all that happened before she passed came back to her. Her heart constricted and she realized that Danny was gone.

_What have they done to him?_ Mary thought, even more terrified at the thought that he may be dead. All she could think of was Danny and if he was okay.

............................................................................................................

Danny regained consciously but felt groggy.

"What the hell?" Danny asked no one in particular as he touched the back of his head where sharp pain was hitting him. When he looked at his fingers they were caked with dried blood. He suddenly remembered all that happened. He took in the surroundings and cursed loudly.

"Mary!" Danny remembered and he searched all over for her. He deduced that Jordan and whoever struck him must have taken her and left him here. He searched his pockets looking for cell phone when he saw it smashed two feet away. Danny cursed again. He had no idea where he was and if anyone was going to be able to help him. More importantly he had to find out where Mary was and if she was okay.

............................................................................................................

"I'll check the status on his phone. Maybe they'll be able to locate it." Ed said as the hours passed and still no sign of Danny.

"No need, Ed. I got it." Mike said looking up from the computer he was working with.

"Well, where is he?"

"The weird thing is, his phone is in the desert on interstate 401. That's 30 miles away. Why would Danny be there?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ed said as he started putting on his coat.

"Wait I'm coming with." Mike said.

"Let's get going, hurry up!" Ed said.

They climbed into Ed's hummer and headed off in the direction of the desert.

............................................................................................................

When Mary felt the car slowing she quickly closed her eyes. Teddy and Jordan got out of the car and Mary felt herself being lifted. Mary realized that she was now being tied to a chair. She finally opened her eyes as Jordan caught them. He looked at her with a quick look of sadness but it may have been her imagination because it quickly turned serious.

"Well, good to see that you've awake." Jordan said coldly.

Mary's mouth seemed shut tight and she felt like she lost the ability to speak but she was able to croak out, "Why?"

The other guy whom Mary did not recognize smirked.

"It's simple really. You're a hostage. We want money. We use you to get it. You know."

"From who?" Mary asked.

"Who else? Your boss, of course."

"Why are you using me, I'm not even close to Ed."

"Well, it was easiest to get to you and manipulate you. Besides, I'm sure you're more important than you seem. You seem to be friendly with Danny who in turn _is_ close to Ed. So the chain works." Jordan explained indifferently.

"You're a bullshit artist and an asshole." Mary spat out at Jordan.

"She's fiery, Jordan. I like her." Teddy smirked as he reached out to touch Mary's face.

Mary turned sharply as Jordan shoved Teddy's arm away. Mary turned back to see them glaring at each other angrily.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mary asked.

"After assuming we get the money, I don't know. Toss you away? Whatever works best?" Teddy said.

"How do you expect to use me to get money?"

"In exchange for you, of course." Jordan said.

"Enough questions." Teddy said, impatiently and he removed the cover of a syringe he took out of a box.

Mary eyed it fearfully as Teddy advanced on her slowly.

"It's okay, babe. You won't feel a thing."

Jordan moved aside and looked at her slightly apologetically but as Mary felt the needle pierce her upper arm, her vision began to fade and everything became blurry.

Continued... please R&R!!!


End file.
